The invention pertains to a fire arm having a mobile loader in the grip. The fire arm includes a casing, a barrel mounted in a recoil slide which slides over this casing, a loading and trigger mechanism and a loader including a case closed at one end by a bottom, a mobile feeder inside the case and a feeder spring between the feeder and the bottom. The fire arm also has a grip with a cavity for the loader extending through this grip from a charging opening to the inside of the fire arm. In addition, a loader stop is mounted on the casing in order to keep the loader inside the cavity.
With this type of fire arms, in particular semi-automatic or automatic pistols, the loader stop contains a part which forms a button protruding on the outside of the grip, whereby the ejection of the loader is manually operated by pressing this button. As a result, the loader is separated from the rest of the fire arm. The ejection thus takes place as the pressure of the loader spring acts on the slide stop with the help of the feeder when the feeder is open (in other words not locked). In the case where the loader is provided with cartridges, it will be the pressure of the spring acting on the cartridges striking against the lower part of the slide which disengages the loader (locked slide). In the case where the slide is locked and the loader is empty, it will be the feeder which acts on the slide stop.
Although this ejection arrangement is very powerful, it strongly varies depending on the number of cartridges in the loader as the spring is more compressed as there are more cartridges. When the loader is empty, the feeder is directly connected to the slide stop. When the last cartridge is ejected, the slide unlocks the barrel as it recoils and recocks the hammer. The slide is kept in the stop position by the slide stop which is maintained in the lock notch of the slide due to the action of the loader spring, with the aid of the feeder. When, due the pressure of the spring, the loader is separated from the fire arm, the latter disengages itself over a very short distance, namely 5 to 10 min.